VEGA Mining
The VEGA Corporation A vast, corrupt and oppressive empire that has spanned dozens of sectors, star systems and planets. They control a colossal array of mining operations including extremely rare, valuable, alien anti-matter resource nodes. On top of this, they possess thousands, if not tens of thousands of warships in their military fleet and possess massive industrial capability, able to mass produce superior warships and develop powerful weapons, armor and shields as well as unique powerful ships. Their oppressive regime and brutal attacks on miners have lead to an insurgent uprising known as the "VEGA Conflict". A huge contingent of miners who no longer tolerate the harshness of the Corporation are intent on freeing themselves under the heel of the tyrannical sovereignty by whatever means. The VEGA corporation control a massive region of space with a massive network of mining operations and produce an immense sum of raw materials for the expansion and maintenance of their domain. In orbit of each planet is four massive processing complexes controlled by the corporation, acting as a epicentre for resource processing and transportation and possibly ship construction and maintenance as well as laboratory facilities for the development of new, unique and more powerful weapons and technology than their normal counterparts. Eventually, it is revealed the whole reason behind the attacks on the miners by VEGA was not because of financial issues mostly, but in fact, was because that VEGA wished to acquire a very elusive material known as Blood Amber. They were willing to destroy dozens of miner bases to acquire this material. However, this turned against their will, as the miners didn't tolerate this and started retaliating against VEGA, which brings us to VEGA Conflict. VEGA Conflict Storyline The Beginning The VEGA Federation rule most of the many sectors of space, and use their processing complexes to refine ores to build materials to expand their empire even further through unoccupied sectors and planets in space. They possess the authority to sanction miners exclusive right to harvest resources from asteroid belts orbiting various planets. The conflict began when a handful of miners discovered huge resource deposits within large asteroids during their prospects. The VEGA Corporation, with a strong, overwhelming desire for these precious resources, viciously assaulted these miner's bases and relieved them of their profits. Over time, the Corporation's aggression claimed more and more victims and thus, it escalated into an all out rebellion against VEGA's tyrannical rule. VEGA Takes Further Measures After a period of time into the war, VEGA introduced a new tier of superior warships never seen before, such as the Apocrypha Cruiser, with unique weaponry, such as the Gladius Driver, replacing their old predecessors as the rebels' incursion intensified and VEGA.'s previous fleets were destroyed more and more easily by the Rebels. Ever since, a couple of unknown people, known as Mystery Voice and Larus, were both formerly VEGA members, but have since defected to the rebellion to sell the rebels valuable equipment in exchange for things such as data cores, or by doing favors, such as freeing detainees from VEGA fleets. The Introduction of VEGA Security and Further Escalation Eventually, VEGA could no longer hold back or ignore the mass destruction of their cargo fleets by rebels, and introduced a new array of ships, technology and fleets under the name "VEGA Security". The intention was to slow down and suppress the rebellion, but this only provoked further escalation with the rebels. With VEGA Security and the massive amount of acquired tech by older rebels, the rebels started holding "Riot" events, where many VEGA fleets were destroyed by the rebels. Rescuing Larus and First Appearances of the Ragnarok Carrier A VEGA Security officer known as Larus was taken into custody by VEGA. In two events known as Espionage and Jailbreak, intelligence on Larus' location was gathered, and then Larus was freed by a rebel known as lykaios.wolf, who in turn received Larus' personal flagship, the Blood Raven. The Riots caused VEGA to fast forward a previously unknown project known as Project Ragnarok, which was first informed by Larus shortly after he was liberated from VEGA's clutches. This introduced the Ragnarok Carrier, a brand new VEGA hull never seen before. However, many rebels were able to find a way to destroy or evade the Ragnarok Carriers, and thus VEGA still failed to prevent many fleets being attacked or destroyed in the failed attempt to suppress rebels in the event Martial Law. In the event Arms Race, Larus assigned the rebels to attack VEGA Security fleets to obtain combat data for his newest project, the Valhalla Carrier, designed to counter the Ragnarok Carrier. He also opened a black market to sell contraband equipment, some of which was previously unobtainable due to the difficulty of acquiring or smuggling VEGA technologies, in exchange for vast quantities of Blood Amber, the prized resource which VEGA was after. The Continued Struggle In response to the Riots, the VEGA Federation eventually initiated an attack called "Countermeasures" to attempt to locate and capture Larus and control the Riots. Bishop, on behalf of VEGA Security and most likely Larus' successor, even went so far as to offer forgiveness for "some of" their crimes if the miners helped them capture Larus by turning him in. Larus responded by asking for the rebels to attack even more VEGA Security fleets to finish another of his hulls, the Osprey Frigate, an extremely maneuverable frigate often considered superior to others. While a handful of rebels detested Larus, he was not given in, and further aggression was seen from rebels. Larus' Old Enemy and the Valkyrie Carrier A new character, under the name Algol, appears some time after Countermeasures. He started spreading rumors about Larus, saying that he shouldn't be trusted. Larus responded to saying that he was insane. However, Algol's deformed appearance could be either because he was one of the aliens with control over the artifacts, or because of an incident that happened around the star system Beta Persei, which is known as Algol, or the Demon Star, hence Algol's name and possibly his appearance. In the event Face Off, rebels started to conflict with each other again, as they picked different sides and allied with either Larus or Algol. During this time, VEGA also retired their Ragnarok Carrier, of which the blueprints were stolen by rebels, and the Ragnarok Carrier was replaced by a new carrier known as the Valkyrie Carrier. VEGA Corporation Leaders Little have been known about the commanders of VEGA Corporation. In the event known as "Retribution". The Vice President of VEGA Corporation was revealed to be Bertram Rumbelow, who was likely terminated by VEGA for incompetence and was probably succeeded by someone else, since he was never heard from since. One of their Field Commanders was also revealed to be known as the name, Vorzer, who was also placed in charge of VEGA Security. He also hired a few officers, of whom were Larus, who defected to the rebels, and his successor, Bishop. More Information can be found here: VEGA Conflict Characters. Trivia *V.E.G.A Corporation is sometimes referred to as the "V.E.G.A Federation" as evident so in the game's intro cut scene. *With the exception of the introduction, V.E.G.A Corporation have never been seen attacking miner's bases or fleets and assumed an entirely defensive strategy throughout the conflict. * This was true up until Around October of 2014 when they first introduced Peacekeeper fleets that would actively Engage players that got too close, and then again in December of 2014 with the introduction of the VEGA Security Overwatch Fleets (V-Sec). * They then attacked the Rebels again, this time attacking their bases, during the event Reclamation Fun Facts There are some real life company with the exact same name although they do not control the space *Vietnam Vega Corporation (Develop and Offer Online Services) *Tennessee Vega Corporation (Construction Works) Gallery vegaportrait.png|VEGA portrait 4xfvy.gif|VEGA processing complex vegasectorspace.png|VEGA fleets are prevalent in sector space. AMspawn.png|Only the VEGA corporation can harvest anti-matter. VEGA Processing Complex.jpg|VEGA Processing Complex Capture.PNG|Picture of Bertram Rumbelow in Retribution Event CR0VKtL.png|Field Commander Vorzer Category:Vega Conflict